Salon
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Hal paling menyebalkan yang dirasakan oleh Kris Wu adalah ketika harus menemani Ibundanya ke salon. Yeah, setidaknya begitu. Sebelum ia mendapati seorang kapster manis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tempat terkutuk itu. KRISTAO fict. Alur aneh. Flash Fict. Humor gagal.


"Salon"

KrisTao fict

Mr. Actor And Mr. Singer

Warning!

Yaoi, BL, BxB...

Humor gagal!!

Typo bertebaran!!

If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...

You've been warned baby...

.

.

.

Hal paling menyebalkan yang dirasakan oleh Kris Wu adalah ketika harus menemani Ibundanya ke salon.

Demi segala perabot hello kitty milik sepupunya, Luhan. Kris benar-benar membenci tempat dimana banyak wanita mendatanginya untuk mempercantik diri. Dan Kris bersumpah ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghindari ajakan sang Ibu untuk menikmati treatment dari tangan-tangan berpengalaman.

Yeah, setidaknya begitu. Sebelum ia mendapati seorang kapster manis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tempat terkutuk itu.

.

. .

. . .

"Kris-ie~~~ _Come on_ ~~~ Temani _Mommy_ belanja~~~"

Wanita cantik dengan balutan dress maroon pada tubuh idealnya itu merengek pelan. Berusaha menarik selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh seorang pria yang tengah menjelajah alam mimpi diatas sebuah ranjang besar.

" _Nope_!!! Kau pasti akan mengajakku ke salon hari ini!! Aku tidak mau!!"

Nyonya Wu mendengus kesal. Putra tampannya pasti akan selalu begini setiap ia ajak pergi. Bukan tanpa alasan sih ia memaksa pria tampan itu untuk ikut dengannya ke tempat kecantikan itu. Pasalnya, Kris adalah pria kantoran super sibuk yang terkadang malas mengurus diri.

Meskipun tetap tampan dengan pakaian atau gaya rambut apapun, sabagai ibu ia tentu ingin sang putra kelihatan bersinar. Nyonya Wu begitu membanggakan buah hatinya hingga ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa janinnya yang tak diinginkan siapapun itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi sosok tampan yang begitu digilai dan dihormati banyak orang.

"Yak!! Wu Yifan!!! Bangunlah dasar pemalas!!"

Wanita cantik itu tampak sebal. Tak menyerah untuk membuat putranya membuka mata dan menuruti perintahnya. Menarik kasar bedcover pria itu hingga pada akhirnya sang pangeran mengerang kesal dan benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Dasar nenek sihir!! Kau benar-benar wanita yang tidak berperikemanusiaan!!"

Jangan heran kenapa sang Wu muda bersikap kurang ajar pada Ibunya. Jarak umur yang hanya terpaut tujuh belas tahun, dan sikap kekanak-kanakan sang ibulah yang membuat mereka bersikap selayaknya teman. Meski terkadang Yifan akan memperlakukan wanita itu bagai ratu, ada kalanya ucapan kurang ajar pria itu terlontar jika sedang kesal.

Dan Nyonya Wu sudah biasa dengan semua itu. Bahkan membiarkannya.

"Ya!! Aku memang tidak manusiawi sampai-sampai melahirkan dan membesarkan laki-laki pemalas sepertimu!!"

Nyonya Wu mendengus. Meraih kepala berhias surai brunette Yifan yang acak-acakan kemudian menariknya gemas hingga membuat pemuda tampan itu memekik.

"Ya!! _Mom_!! Lepaskan!! Arghhhhh!!!"

"Tidak!! Lihatlah model rambut kuno ini!!! Kau hanya mengubah warnanya tanpa berpikir kalau helaian ini butuh perhatian~~~ Ughh rambut yang malang~~"

"Arghhhh!! _Mom_!!!"

Nyonya Wu melepaskan rematannya pada surai Kris. Menatap tajam putranya hingga membuat pria tampan itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ikut denganku atau semua koleksi kaset porno dan boneka nagamu berakhir di perapian..."

Dan sang Wu muda tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk patuh pada sang Ratu.

.

.

.

"Tersenyumlah Kris... Tidak baik menghabiskan liburan berhargamu dengan merengut seperti itu..."

Nyonya Wu berujar ringan. Menggoda putra kesayangannya yang masih sibuk merengut disebelahnya. Sesekali wanita yang masih begitu cantik diusianya yang menginjak empat puluh itu menoel-noel pipi tirus si tampan.

"Berhenti menggodaku nenek sihir..." dengus Kris malas. Berusaha fokus pada jalan di depannya.

Meski terdengar ketus, Kris begitu menyayangi ibunya. Jadi biarpun batin dan jiwanya menolak segala permintaan wanita itu, pada akhirnya ia akan mengalah dan menurut.

Memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di depan sebuah gedung bernuansa abu-abu mewah, kemudian mematikan mesinnya. Rengutan kesal masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. Membanting pintu audinya kemudian mengekori sang Ibu yang lebih dulu melangkah ceria memasuki salon kecantikan tersebut.

"Selamat siang... Selamat datang Nyonya Wu..."

Seperti yang sudah Kris duga, sambutan ramah seorang pegawai yang duduk di meja resepsionis adalah hal pertama yang ia dengar. Ibunya adalah pelanggan tetap tempat esklusif ini omong-omong.

"Woah... Tuan Kris... Selamat datang~~"

Kris hanya memberikan anggukan singkat. Berdecak kala Nyonya Wu menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke salah satu kursi di ruang VIP. Memaksa tubuh itu untuk duduk diam meski mendapat penolakan.

"Tunggu sebentar disini... Aku ingin melihat siapa saja kapster yang ada..." ujar wanita itu kemudian berlalu. Menyisakan Kris yang menghela nafasnya pelan.

Pria tampan ini merogoh sakunya. Menarik keluar ponselnya kemudian membuka aplikasi email untuk mengecek pekerjaannya. Yeah, setidaknya ia memiliki hal yang dapat ia kerjakan untuk mengurangi kejenuhannya.

"Permisi Tuan... Nyonya Wu memintaku untuk merubah sedikit model rambutmu..."

Kris berdeham kala mendengar sapaan lembut itu. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponselnya menuju cermin di hadapannya. Mendapati sosok manis seorang kapster bersurai kelam yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

Demi seluruh video porno dan majalah dewasa yang tersimpan apik dalam brankasnya! Sosok kapster itu benar-benar membuat kedua bola mata Kris hampir lepas dari rongganya. Menawan perhatiannya dalam sepersekian detik sejak pandangan pertama.

"Ugh... Tuan... Bisa kita mulai... Mencuci rambutmu??"

Si kapster manis itu berujar pelan. Kali ini dengan sentuhan hati-hati telapaknya yang memasangkan handuk bersih pada bahu lebar Kris. Menarik kesadaran si tampan untuk menormalkan ekspresi mengerikannya.

"M-maaf... Aku tak mendengarmu tadi..." ujar Kris setelah berdeham kecil. Berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk bersikap sopan karena demi apapun, si kapster manis itu benar-benar membuat hati, otak, dan raganya lumpuh seketika.

Sosok cantik bersurai kelam itu tertawa merdu. Menempatkan kedua telapak cantiknya pada bahu Kris, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga pria tampan itu. Menatap lewat pantulan kaca, kemudian tersenyum dengan teramat manis.

"Mari kita cuci rambutmu..."

Dan Kris merasa hampir terbakar karenanya.

.

.

.

" _Mom_!!! _Come on_!!! Ini hari minggu!!! Kita harus mengisi liburan kita dengan hal bermafaat!!! Aku ingin mewarnai rambutku di salon itu!!"

Si tampan Kris berujar heboh. Tubuh tingginya sudah terbalut pakaian super _fashionable_. Tampan dan wangi seolah hendak pergi berkencan.

Pria muda itu terlihat tak sabar menatap ibunya yang tengah mematut diri. Sesekali berdecak kala melihat jam mahal yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu huh??? Apakah kepalamu terbentur batu saat mengunjungi proyekmu di Jepang itu??"

Kris menggeleng cepat. Seketika sepasang maniknya tampak menerawang. Membayangkan kegiatan menyenangkan yang bisa ia lakukan di salon langganan sang ibu. Sebuah senyum aneh terbit pada parasnya. Membuat Nyonya Wu mengeryitkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menyapa kening Kris dengan sentilan mautnya.

" _Jesus Chris_ _t_!! _Mom_!!!" pekik Kris seraya meringis.

Nyonya Wu bersedekap. Menatap tajam manik putranya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Berjalan mendekati pria itu hingga membuat tubuh Kris melangkah mundur dan jatuh terduduk diatas ranjang ibunya. Merasa ciut seketika.

"Katakan padaku anak nakal... Hal luarbiasa apa yang membuatmu bertingkah ajaib dengan mengajakku ke salon hari ini huh???"

Kris terdiam sejenak, namun pada akhirnya tersenyum. Menempatkan telapaknya di dada dan menunjukkan parasterpesonanya yang menjijikan. Cukup untuk membuat Nyonya Wu berpikir bahwa anak laki-laki kesayangannya mungkin saja kerasukan roh atau mengalami gangguan mental karena tekanan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tahu _Mom_... Sejak terakhir kali kita mengunjungi salon itu, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk selalu rajin merawat diri... Itu semua karena... Dia..."

"Dia??"

Kris mengangguk semangat. Menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Meraih dan menggenggam jemari lentik wanita cantik itu kemudian berujar kalimat gila dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Huang Zitao... Aku akan segera menikahi Kapster muda itu _Mom_..."

.

.

.

Drabble singkat yang kubuat dikala iseng...

Aku ngetik ini cuma dua jam dan untung ide bener-bener lancar...

Jangan ngarepin sequel dan maaf untuk adegan KrisTao yang seuprit...

Aku mohon maaf untuk kalian yang nungguin banget Sugar Daddy dan ff2 ku yg lain...

Aku bukan tipe2 author yang bakal nyia2in waktu saat ide menumpuk...

Aku cuma lagi berusaha nyari waktu..

Jadi, aku harap kalian mau mengerti...

Dan sedikit bersabar...

Akan kuusahakan untuk menamatkan ff itu...

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya...

Chu~~~


End file.
